Ponet/Gallery/Seasons 1-3
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponies awaiting the celebration S1E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png Boast Busters Twilight and friends see the show starting S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Twilight with drooping ears S1E06.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png Twilight unsure of herself S1E06.png Spike "you show her, AJ!" S1E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Spike "she's strong, she's beautiful" S1E06.png Spike stunned by Rarity's new look S1E06.png Rarity slightly off-screen S1E06.png Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Trixie "show Trixie what you've got" S1E06.png The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Call of the Cutie Canvas is splattered with apple pulp S1E12.png Van Horse id.png Fall Weather Friends The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Ponies at the finish line S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png The Show Stoppers Candy Mane id.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png CM2 S1E18.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CM2 S1E23.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Landing Gracefully S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Speaks to the Crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png SpikeImpressed1S2E8.png Rainbow Dash 'Spike here writes down everything' S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Dressed-up Twinkleshine S02E09.png Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png ApprovingGlanceS2E9.png Rarity at a feast S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Lyrica chatting S02E09.png Lyrica bald S02E09.png Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Hearth's Warming Eve Mane 6 laughing in snowy Canterlot S2E11.png CM S2E11.png The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png The Last Roundup Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Hearts and Hooves Day Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png It's About Time Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png Ponies afraid of Queen Chrysalis S2E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Ponies looking up at the changelings S2E26.png Ponies shocked by Celestia's defeat S2E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Magical Mystery Cure Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png |index}}